Over It
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Hermione is depressed and Harry lifts her to the sky. Wrote this when I was depressed. Songfic


**I thought of this when I was feeling a little depressed(my dog just died).**

**-DarkMoon1301**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, which came from my actual life(just the part about my dog, my parents treat me wonderfully).**

**Over It**

Hermione Granger was staring out the window, watching the rain silently patter against the window. It perfectly depicted her mood. Her parents had just told her that her best friend died, her dog Ivory(A/–- I'm taking from my life here). She was the only friend Hermione had before she came to Hogwarts. A tear silently fell down Hermione's face as she remembered the times. Harry looked up from his homework, wondering why Hermione had been so silent. He saw the tear and slowly got up, walking towards her.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at him. He was surprised at how much hurt was in her eyes. She looked back at the window. She got up silently still, leaving to go outside. Harry just stared, still shocked at the hurt reflected in her beautiful eyes. After about 15 minutes, he looked out the window to see Hermione outside without a cloak, freezing in the rain. He grabbed his cloak and rushed outside.

When he got outside, he heard her softly singing.

_(Anneliese Van Der Pol- Stuck in the Suburbs- Over It)_

_How could you know_

_That behind my eyes a sad girl cried_

_And how could you know_

_That i hurt so much inside_

_And how could you know_

_That i'm not the average girl_

_I'm carrying the weight of the world_

_YEAH!_

'_She's carrying the weight of the world? Well I guess she really is... she's the reason Ron and I aren't dead yet.' _thought Harry. He silently listened.

_So can you get me outta here_

_Take me away_

_We'll jump in the car_

_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_

_That we can't_

_See this place anymore_

_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So i can forget about this mess_

_If i lighten up a little bit,_

_Then i will be_

_Over It_

_I'm playin the role_

_Of the happy girl_

_But no one knows_

_Inside i'm alone_

_But i would never let it show_

_I get everyday_

_Too much work and not enough play_

_Over and over_

_It's always the same_

_YEAH!_

'_She's got a point, she does work too much.'_ he silently still thought.

_But you can make everything OK..._

_Take me away_

_We'll jump in the car_

_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_

_That we can't_

_See this place anymore_

_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So i can forget about this mess_

_If i lighten up a little bit,_

_Then i will be_

_Over It_

_Over it_

_And when the world is closin' in_

_I can leave it all and just walk away_

_I can always start all over again_

_I am closer to a better day_

_Take me away_

_We'll jump in the car_

_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_

_That we can't_

_See this place anymore_

_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So i can forget about this mess_

_If i lighten up a little bit,_

_Then i will be_

_Take Me Away_

_Take Me Away_

_Take Me Away_

_We'll jump in the car_

_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far_

_That we can't_

_See this place anymore_

_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So i can forget about this mess_

_If i lighten up a little bit,_

_Then i will be_

_If i lighten up a little bit,_

_Then i will be_

_Over It_

_Over It_

_I am Over It_

Hermione just sat down on her knees and cried. "You just had to take away one of the only people that truly loved me, didn't you!" she yelled at the sky. Harry stared in disbelief. Didn't her parents love her? What about him and Ron? "You took away the one person in my home that madesummer at home bearable! I was already lying to Harry and Ron about what happens there, now I have to do it more!" This is where Harry drew the line. He'd heard enough.

"You've been lying to us?"

Hermione whipped her head towards the voice, and realizing who it was, widenedher eyes in fear. Harry was **not** happy, that was for sure. His eyes blazed and his fists were clenched. Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Don't you dare run away Hermione.Don't. You. Dare." Hermione spoke up.

"You hate me, don't you? Just like my family. You hate me because I lied to you. Because I didn't tell you the truth, even though I should have. Hermione was sobbing now. Harry's expression softened, his heart going out to her.

"No, Hermione, no. I don't hate you." He walked over to her and put his arms around her, bringing her close to him, the rain still falling."I could never hate you Mione. I just want to know whyWhy did you lie to us?What happened that you feel everyone hates you and no one loves you?"

Hermione decieded it was safe to tell him, her parents weren't here to stop her. "They... They hurt me Harry. They hurt me." she whispered. Harry's eyes widened. He pulled her closer to him.

"That will never happen again Mione, I swear it."

"Then they killed my best friend, the only one that loved me for just being me. And I mean truly loved me, not just as a friend."

She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and cried some more. Harry lifted her chin up with a finger.

"She isn't the only one that loves you." He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, much to his surprise. They separated, only because of lack for air. Hermione looked up at him.

"I love you too, Harry." She laid his head on his chest, her arms still around his waist and his around her, holding her, reminding her that someone was always going to be there for her. They were going to fix everything, one step at a time, and Harry would be beside Hermione every step of the way.

_I'll_ _meet you there, No matter where life takes me to._

_-Simple Plan_


End file.
